


Adrift

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Life of Pi - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Romance, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 & 24 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shekenah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shekenah), [shannoneal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannoneal/gifts).



> A Life of Pi crossover where Zuko plays the part of Richard Parker.

“If I give you this –” she waggled the fish at him by its tail “– will you promise not to bite my hand off?”

The large cat, floating separate from the tiny sailboat on a wooden crate, raised its head lazily and observed her with fierce golden eyes.

Unable to distinguish a yes or a no from the tiger – as if talking to it was sane on the whole – Katara chucked the fish at him with one hand.

It hit the large cat on its head, causing an eruption of what would have been grumbles if the animal had been human.


	2. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 of Zutara Month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write more of this crossover.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Katara slurred referring to the tiger who bobbed in the distance. “I can’t waste my water.”

The tiger settled his head onto his paws and watched calmly, as if the blazing sun had no effect on him and his thick fur coat, no doubt judging her.

“No,” she whispered, eyes closing with heat exhaustion – she wasn’t even sweating again more. If she didn’t know any better, with the way the tiger was swaying, she would believe that the sea was rough. “Can’t waste.” Her eyes closed.

The blazing sun had it’s way with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking it over Life of Pi would be a great crossover to explore the non-romantic relationship of Zuko and Katara, this time with Zuko as a human of course. 
> 
> Enemies who learn to trust and respect each other due to that situations that they are placed in.
> 
> You can expect more from me on this.


End file.
